


Seven Minutes

by LazuliTears



Series: Bad Party Games [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, M/M, in which the karasuno team throws a reunion party and shenanigans happen, what else do you expect in a seven minutes in heaven fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should’ve expected it, he supposed. Or not. Really, it was just all just a coincidence.</p>
<p>That he picked Yamaguchi’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where I went with this I'm sorry

Tsukishima groaned loudly. Obnoxiously even. Just to get his point across that he did not, under any circumstances, want to be here.

But he is. He’s surrounded by noisy, wasted college students at what? Like two in the morning? Jesus, parties like these weren’t supposed to last this long. Why did he agree to go to this party? How did he even get here? Why is he still even here? He could’ve just left any time he wanted.

“Tsukki~! I got you your drink!” A certain freckled brunette stumbled across the room, carrying a red plastic cup, making his way towards the grumpy blonde.

Right. He hasn’t left because Yamaguchi is already drunk off his ass and he can’t leave him there to eventually go home by himself. He’s gonna get himself killed.

Tsukishima pushed the drink away when Yamaguchi, red and all giddy probably because of the alcohol, pressed the edge of the cup against his lips. The blonde just scowled, nose scrunching at the smell. “No. Let’s go home, Yamaguchi,”

The brunette pouted, looking at the rejected drink, and shrugged as he put it to his own mouth to gulp it all down. Before he was able to finish it though, Tsukishima was already yanking the cup away to set it down somewhere, or maybe just discard it there at the floor. He didn’t even care if the floor got dirty. It wasn’t his floor. He tried not to think of that blasted cup, which was on his lips just a second ago, on Yamaguchi. He tried not to think of his own lips on Yamaguchi. Okay, stop.

Tsukishima was about to turn away to the door but Yamaguchi tugged on his sleeve, urging him to go to the next room where most of the other party guests were.

“Not yet~ Noya says we’re gonna play a game~ Come on, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said in a tipsy sing-song voice that made Tsukishima’s frown deepen and his cheeks burn.

No, he thought to himself, stop that. He totally did not just think that the boy pulling on his arm is cute like that, with hair in a disarray, face just as flushed as his, wearing a grin that has “I’m fucking drunk” all over it. Hell no. But he still let himself get hauled to that room, the kitchen, where everybody was gathered around a counter. There was a small pouch on the tiled surface and Nishinoya, wherever the hell he came from, wiggled his way through the small crowd to get it. Everybody’s interest was piqued, minus Tsukishima’s. They all probably got invited to Noya’s little game.

“Alright folks!” Nishinoya started, voice rough and surprisingly didn’t sound as drunk as everyone else’s, raising the small pouch in hand for all to see. “We’ll be doing a thing called ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’. I already put all your names in it so no backing out,”

Groans, a series of ‘ _what the fuck_ ’s and one Hinata loudly asking _‘Kageyama, what’s seven minutes in heaven?’_ (and Kageyama smacking Hinata on the head for being loud while he himself sport a large blush on his face) can be heard. Asahi even tried to leave the room with a panicked expression on his face but was stopped by Nishinoya pulling him back and keeping his grip on the collar of his shirt as he offered the contents of the bag to everyone.

Tanaka was the first one to reach in, chanting a continuous mantra of _“Kiyoko-san, Kiyoko-san, Kiyoko-san, Kiyoko-san”_. He got Kageyama instead though and that was the raven-headed boy’s cue to make a beeline straight out of that room. But Nishinoya had a tight grip on his arm already, not even three steps away from them yet, and Tanaka and Kageyama are swiftly being stuffed inside a cramped cleaning closet in the kitchen. Tsukishima noted how Nishinoya can even handle the weight of pushing two grown college studs in a room all the while keeping Asahi within his reach.

After Tanaka and Kageyama, Daichi had picked up Asahi’s name, and Sugawara had picked up Kiyoko’s. Tanaka glared at the ashen-haired setter, who gave him an apologetic smile in return. Nishinoya then picked up Yachi’s and Hinata got Kageyama ( _“Wait—what the hell? Why was my name pulled TWICE? Your pouch is freaking rigged! Nishinoya-san!”_ Kageyama yelled as he was dragged into the closet by Hinata). The two walked out of the closet precisely seven minutes later, Hinata grinning with his hair all over the place and Kageyama’s face redder than a strawberry and an expression that could only be translated as ' _I have been violated in the most lewd places'._

Tsukishima scowled in Nishinoya’s face, but the shorter man just grinned at him as he pushed the pouch closer to his face. “Come on, man. Don’t be a weenie,”

The blonde just clicked his tongue and snatched the pouch, reaching in to pluck a piece of paper out. He should’ve expected it, he supposed. Or not. Really, it was just all just a coincidence.

That he picked Yamaguchi’s name.

The next thing he knew, he was being pushed inside the closet by Nishinoya, falling flat on his back and suddenly there was a brunette warmly pressed against his chest. The door slammed shut, hitting Tsukishima on the knees and pressing Yamaguchi closer to him, suddenly feeling too tall and too hot for this cramped space.

“Well,” Tsukishima started but honestly not knowing what to say next.

“I don’t get this game, Tsukki…” Yamaguchi mumbled, looking up at him with hazy eyes. Tsukishima can smell the reek of alcohol from his mouth, his freckled face way too close for comfort. “How do you even play it?”

“Don’t know,” he muttered back. “We’re just stuck here for seven minutes I suppose,”

The small sound resembling a whine that escaped Yamaguchi’s lips definitely did not make Tsukishima stiffen. Definitely not. “That doesn’t sound fun,”

“Your fault. I didn’t even want to be here,” the blonde replied rather quickly.

“Sorry, Tsukki,”

Yamaguchi put his head back and hummed against his chest and Tsukishima is panicking quietly. “Yamaguchi,” he spoke, cursing the way his voice trembled. He softly cleared his throat as he propped himself up but stopped in the middle of it when Yamaguchi adjusted himself comfortably on Tsukishima’s lap, swinging his legs on either side of the blonde’s waist.

“Yamaguchi stop moving,” he said in a slight panic because seriously, Yamaguchi is moving too much, squirming on his lap, causing unnecessary friction down there. “Yama—“

The pressure on his crotch got heavier and he could've sworn that the noise that followed was his but it wasn't. It was too high-pitched to even belong to him. Tsukishima's face burned when he realized that it must've came from the only other person in there with him.

Hands now clutching the fabric of the taller boy's shirt, Yamaguchi rolled his hips against his one more time, followed by another noise from the freckled boy that sounded too much like a moan, making the blonde's own breath get caught in his throat.

"Tsukki..." the brunette breathed.

"...What do you think you're doing?" Tsukishima said with his voice stern and calm but secretly cracking apart. Seriously, all of this, Yamaguchi being pressed up against him, making those weird sounds... It's gonna end badly if they don't stop and get the hell out of there. But he doesn't even make an effort to move, or any effort to push him away. Not like he could, he thought, it's too cramped in here (yeah let’s go with that excuse). Yamaguchi doesn't respond to his previous question but instead slowly grinds his hips against Tsukishima's.

It's getting too hot in there too fast and every movement Tsukishima does just makes it worse and makes him aware of the obvious bulge on the other boy's pants. He refuses, he absolutely refuses, to acknowledge his own, painfully tenting at the front of his jeans.

Stop Yamaguchi, he pleaded silently in his head, _goddammit stop already_ before something else happens--

Soft drunken lips messily crashing to his broke his train of thought. And that's when something inside his chest snaps.

Tsukishima brought his hand to Yamaguchi's head to pull him closer as he slowly tried to sit up. Yamaguchi's arms make their way around the blonde's neck, clinging to him as Tsukishima worked on arching against him until he was on top of the other boy.

He nipped on those lips, making Yamaguchi gasp and that was Tsukishima's chance to slip his tongue in that hot mouth, not even caring about the taste of alcohol present in Yamaguchi's tongue. The brunette under him let out a strangled noise as he arched his back up, his hips making contact with Tsukishima's and the taller boy grinded down to meet the pressure. Tsukishima kept going at that pace, his mouth pulling away from Yamaguchi's with a wet sound and working to trail kisses down the other boy's neck.

"Mmn... Tsukki... You're kissing me," Yamaguchi's voice was low, tauntingly low.

"Your fault," he said in between kisses and licks. "You made me,"

The laugh the freckled boy made sent vibrations against his chest. "Sorry, Tsukki,"

Tsukishima growled under his breath as he moved his lips to hover above Yamaguchi. The continuous friction against their aching bulge only made their breaths heavier and their heads light. Yamaguchi pulled him in to sloppily place a wet kiss on the taller boy's lips and Tsukishima kissed back, one of his hands trailing down to cup the front of Yamaguchi's pants. The freckled boy whined against his lips and that just made Tsukishima all the more eager to unzip his pants.

The blonde fumbled in the dark trying to unbutton his and Yamaguchi’s restraints, but it was pretty hard with the limited vision and the way Yamaguchi was nipping on his throat.

He had forgotten that they were still trapped in that godforsaken cleaning closet, and after a second, Tsukishima was met with a blinding light when the door supporting Yamaguchi's back suddenly swung open and the two toppled over.

They were greeted by a series of catcalls and cheers and the scowl on the blonde's red face was too hilarious to pass up. Under him was Yamaguchi, unfazed with arms still around his neck and breathing heavily.

Tsukishima scrambled to stand up, fixing up his skewed glasses and pulling his shirt down in an attempt to hide the boner he's gotten from that little endeavor with Yamaguchi. He yanked the other boy up, who for some reason still laid sprawled out on the floor, to his feet. He quickly made his way out of there, a trail of curses leaving his mouth and tugging Yamaguchi's wrist with him. The last thing he heard on his way out of that house was Nishinoya yelling _"Nice one, Tsukishima!"_

Tsukishima let out an aggravated sigh once they were inside his car, massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation. Yamaguchi on the other hand was blissfully starting to nod off at the backseat.

As he started the engine, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Tsukki, can we go to your place?"

"No. We're getting you home. You're drunk," Tsukishima's voice sounded gruffer that intended.

"You're staying at mine then," The freckled boy muttered dreamily as he lay back on the seat. Tsukishima massaged the sides of his head, cheeks continuing to burn and frustrated at the kind of mess he's gotten himself into.

Guess he's spending the night at Yamaguchi's.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this drabble went a lot of ways hahahahahah okay also it wasn't mentioned in the fic beforehand but tsukki obviously has the biggest gayest crush on yama
> 
> I may or may not have a multi-chaptered fic for this pairing coming up idk
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the nice comments and for reading, guys~ (/*o*)/ You're all too nice


End file.
